corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarlas5 Type-U Propulsion Lazer Rifle
Despit the new release and success of the Tarlas12, the Tarlas5 Type-U Propulsion Lazer Rifle is most certainly the most popular and famous. It is just like other assault rifles in many ways but it's ability to run on Element-Z power cells make it unique. The Tarlas5 was released by Tarlas Equipment only a few days after the release of the Tarlas12. While the Tarlas12 immediately got sent on the black market in large quantities, Tarlas Equipment brought the Tarlas5 directly to the Government to demonstrate its powers for them. The Government was pleased with the show and Tarlas Equipment is now one of the more high-ranking companies in the galaxy. On the outside, the Tarlas5 PLR is similiar to many other forms of assult rifles that have been created by several different companies. It has a primary fire mode, firing bullets in an automatic mode that can be modified to three-round burst at any time. Underneath the primary fire is a secondary grenade launcher, which can be swapped to from the primary mode at any given time. The grenade launcher has a splash radius of around ten to fifteen feet, depending on the trajectory of where the shell was shot and where it landed. On top of the rifle is a zoom x7 optical scope that can be switched from long-range to short-range at any time. Directly attached to the right of this scope is a lazer, used to identify enemies who are moving in the darkness behind cover. The lazer, although a primitive tool caompared to night vision and thermal, is efficent and cheap enough to get the job done. The weapon is lightweight and can be carried swiftly in the thick of battle, freeing the user's movement and speed. But this weapon has one thing that all other weapons do not. It has limitless ammo, enabling the user to fire endlessly and never have to reload. This gives users an extreme advantage in battle since they are never under the burden of reloading that most other people are under. The secret to this limitless clip is the use of Element-Z in all the rifles produced. Element-Z is an unstable element that is known to be able to produce limitlesx energy and therefore is coveted by so many in the galaxy. However, with all amzing things, there are drawbacks and Element-Z has a particulary large one. Any one exposed to the element for a prolonged period of time will die for unkown reasons. Somehow, Tarlas Equipment was Since Element-Z is in limited supply, particulary after the Lagora System Inciedent, only so many rifles are able to be made and given out to eager buyers. Tarlas Equipment refuses to give out their secrets, therefore giving themselves a monopoly in the trading of Element-Z guns. Tarlas Equipment used the gun to primarily get back in favor with the Government. They sold much weapons to the Government at low prices, using their remaining weapons at ridiculously high prices to balance it out. However, rich terrorist groups like Delta Cell will pay the obscene amounts for the guns making Tarlas Equipment the richest company in the galaxy.